Hexing A New Moon
by gypsy's bitches
Summary: Bella has a sister called Ella, they aren't Swans they are Dee's, charlie and Renee are Bella's adoptive parents. Bella and Ella are witches, anointed ones. better summary in side. rated T. Not EXB. BXSAM.
1. SummaryInfo

**OK THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A STORY SO BE OPEN MINED!!!! And it's a crossover with H3X and you wont have had to watch H3X to understand because I will put a summary of what happens in H3X so you can understand.**

NOT A BXE STORY ITS BELLAXSAM

Summary: Bella isn't a Swan she's a Dee, Bella Dee and she has a sister Ella, they are both anointed ones, the last two left they have been frozen at 18 for over 400 years. But in the year 1664, the sister had to separate because the arch angles gave them different jobs, Ella was to make sure Azazeal's child was never born and Bella was to make sure the vampires weren't out of control ant any time and if they were she would have to kill the vampire and the vampires creator. Then in the year 2007 Bella decides to take a break and goes to live in Forks with Charlie Swan who has a feint trace of the Dee bloodline very far up his family tree. When Bella meets the Cullen's she knows that she isn't Edwards mate but she hoped that she could have some fun (If you know what I mean). All of twilight happens but she already knows what Edward is, the story starts out in new moon when Edward leaves….

H3X info off imbd

Medenham estate is an exclusive, mixed British boarding school, but evil lurks from its dark past, when a wicked lady of the manor practiced black magic and was executed for it. When Cassie accidentally touches the canari, a magical container, this unleashes in her powers beyond her control. She confides this secret only to her best friend Thelma, who dies in a accident but remains visible to her as an 'undead' former Lesbian playmate. They discover the evil forces are fallen angels, called the nephilim. Their leader, Azazeal, manipulates Cassie into dumping her darling lover Troy and giving birth to his own satanic son, Malachi, who grows extremely fast and develops unprecedented powers. After Cassie's death and disappearance, Thelma turns to two others, timid virgin student Leon, who proves himself as a noble 'knight', and Ella, an age-old slayer, who becomes Leon's lover and main ally in the fight against a parade of diabolical adversaries linked to the surprisingly complex Malachi. The more they learn about the magic world, the darker and more dangerous it proves and the more daunting their fight.

On my profile I will have links to my polyvore account so you can look at some of my things and it might help you understand some more about H3X.


	2. Chapter 1 BPOV

CHAPTER 1

**BPOV**

He left me. THAT BITCH LEFT ME!!

Grrrr I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, I mean sure I knew that I wasn't his mate or he would have changed me without a second thought, but its just low to leave a girl alone in the middle of a forest at night. What sort of dickhead does that?

Ohhhh right the Edward Cullen type. And to make it worse he took the whole family with him. My family.

Carlisle my caring father.

Esme my loving mother.

Alice my pixie sister/best friend.

Jasper my emotion manipulating big brother.

Emmett my big teddy-bear brother.

And Rosalie my bitchy big sister, who you would love anyway.

He took them all away from me.

I sat down on the wet grass not caring that I would have a wet patch on my ass and huffed angrily, I needed to calm down because if I were to go back now I would probably try to kill the first person I see. 'Deep breaths… inhale… exhale' I chanted to myself in my mind, think calm thoughts, Ella my sister, Charlie my adopted human father, Renee my adopted human mother, Jake my bf who is going to turn into a werewolf when he gets old enough, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, grrrr none of its working, ahhhh, killing Edward in about 100 different ways, annndd I was calm, yay I wouldn't feel the need to kill the first person I see.

So now that I was calm I stood up to see that I was surrounded by trees… and more trees… and even more trees…… FUCK!!! I have no idea which way to would lead to Charlies. CRAP!

"AHHHH" I let out a cry of frustration, and kicked the closest thing to me, which happened to be a tree, then I kicked it again… and again and I was about to kick it again when a voice in the back of my head told me to stop hurting the tree, so I let out another scream of frustration, I really was going to kill the first person I saw. God over the years I really have got some anger problems, my sister Ella would be ashamed.

And oh yes I did say sister. My real last name is Dee, Bella Dee, and I have been frozen at 18 years old since 1540, that's over 400 years, 467 years to be correct, my sisters name is Ella, Ella Dee and she has been frozen at 17 for over 400 years as well, we are both witches of sorts, we are called anointed ones my sister and I are the last of our kind left. For as long as I know the anointed ones history goes back we have had one mission, make sure Azazeal's child was never born, my sister and I always worked together until the year of 1764, when the arch angles gave me the mission to make sure vampires never got out of control and if they did I would have to kill the vampire that lost control and its creator. I haven't seen or heard from my sister since the arch angles gave me my mission.

So now you must be asking 'if you were on a mission to make sure the vampires never lost control then why are you in forks?' and 'why aren't you crying over Edward' or 'if you knew about vampires from the start, why didn't you tell him you knew what he was from the very start' and the answer to that is I am in forks because I needed a break and since the Volturi were doing such a great job I wasn't needed as for Edward I never loved him, I mean sure I was a little attracted to him but really he was a douche and I didn't really feel the need to get into a conversation like

"Oh hey Edward I just wanted to let you know that im a witch called and anointed one and I don't really love you, your just something to take up time and keep me interested while I'm on a break from making sure the vampire world isn't exposed to humans, but I would love to still be your girlfriend"

Yea very likely to go down well (can you here my sarcasm)

I was bought out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name, so I sucked in a deep breath and answered with a verrry loud 'IM OVER HERE'

I turned around when I heard leaves and sticks being crushing and the sight I saw was HOTT, he was about 6'9 (I think that's the hight they describe the wolves as) very tan, obversely Quileute and from the pack, a werewolf, with perfect abbs and put it all together and that's one hott guy.

"Are you ok" mystery wolf pack man asked worriedly

I cleared my throat " Yeah, im good" then muttered under my breath 'especially since that bitch left'

"I'm Sam" ahhhh so mystery wolf pack man did have a name, Sam that had a nice ring to it "I'm gonna make sure you get back home safely, now can you walk or do you need my to carry you?" hmmm what was better getting carried or walking… I think I will go with the carrying, even if I could walk perfectly fine.

"Can you carry me?" I asked, so he just grins and picks my up bridal style and starts walking.


	3. Chapter 1 SPOV

CHAPTER 1

**SPOV (Sam's pov)**

Rinnng…. Rinnnng… Rinnnng, grrrr shut the fuck up you stupid piece of shit phone I wanted to sleep, but it just kept ringing. Groaning I pulled my self up from my bed and walked groggily into the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall.

"Yeah, Sam speaking" I said tiredly

"Hey Sam, its Billy, can you come over to Charlie Swans, his daughter Bella has gone missing, she left a note saying that she was going for a walk with Cullen and she hasn't come back, Charlie is worried out of his mind" Billy said worry laced through-out his voice

'Ah I have to go find the leeches girl, I don't want to do that' I thought bitterly 'but you're the proctors of La Push, you have to' another voice in the back of my head whispered to me

"Ok Billy I will be over with Jared and Paul as soon as I can" I said hanging up the phone, grrrr damn this girl for getting lost or damn the leech for doing whatever he did.

I walked up to my room as fast as I would to put on some cut-offs, then I phrased and called out to Jared and Paul who were on patrol.

' _Guys we have to go to Charlie Swans, his daughter Bella has gotten lost, so we have to find her' _I told them

'_Whatever boss-man' – Jared_

'_Lets go find us some leech girlfriend' – Paul_

We started running towards Charlies in silence, then we got to the boarder and phrased back to humans and started running on foot, going a lot faster than any average human, once we were about a block from Charlies we slowed down to a normal humans pace. When we got to Charlies house there were people all over the front yard either gathering into search party groups to look for Bella in or trying to help calm Charlie down.

Jared, Paul and I walked up to Billy who was with Charlie

"Hey, how are you holding up" I asked Billy and Charlie

"I could be better" he paused " I would feel better if you boys were out looking for my baby girl" Charlie said

"We will get right out there," I told him, so you see Charlie knows that we are werewolves, because he is half Quileute, and he would always come to the bonfires and listen to the legends, then when Jared first phrased Charlie was at Billy's and they heard the growling and he went out to see what was going on and he then saw Paul holding Jared down, and then Charlie was freaking out and Billy explained everything to him about how the legends were true and whatever.

We were now about 100 meters into the forest so we phrased and started sniffing out the scents, there were four different scents one that smelled like strawberries and freesias, another one like cinnamon and apples, peach and green tea and bleach which was obversely the leech but each scent had a train of the leeches scent trailing it so we split up Jared took the cinnamon and apples, Paul took the peach and green tea, so that left me with the strawberries and freesias.

I kept a steady pace following the strawberries and freesia scent until I was about 100 meters from a clearing where I could see a shape sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. I phrased back to a human and started walking then when I was about 50 meters away I called out her name, quite loudly might I add. I saw her get off the ground and her back was to me, which for some reason irritated me to know end, I really wanted to be able to see her face for some unknown reason, I was bought out of my thoughts about wanted to see her face when she called out a very loud 'IM OVER HERE' and yikes it hurt my ears. I started walking towards her, deliberately making twigs and leaves snap to alert her of my presence when I stepped into the clearing she spun around to look at me.

And W.O.W she was hot, beautiful, sexy, amazing, wow I had not expected her to look that good, my eyes raked over her body and I realised she was doing the same, then I met her eyes and the whole world shifted, I would do anything to protect her, make her feel loved and safe, then I realised something.

..!

I wanted to here her voice so I had to get her to talk, so I started with something simple,

"Are you ok?" worry was laced through my voice because I realised that she might be hurt or heartbroken because the leech left her, I hope she was ok,

Bella cleared her throat the answer simply "Yeah, Im good" then under her breath 'especially since that bitch left' NO I wanted her to keep talking, but at least the leech was a bitch in her books, so I have more of a chance right?

I then realised another thing Bella didn't know my name 'I'm Sam" I introduced myself, and Bella got a small smile on her face, I MADE HER SMILE! "I'm going to make sure that you get home safely, now can you walk or do you need my to carry you?" I asked, I really hope she went with the second one; I wanted to have her in my arms.

She was quite for a few seconds until she asked if I would carry her: YES, she wanted me to carry her. So without hesitating I picked her up bridal style and started walking towards her house.

After about 10 minutes of silence Bella started to talk

"Are you sure were going the right way?" she asked

"Of course I know where we are going, do your really doubt my navigation skills?" I asked a little hurt

And all she did was smile at me, wrap her arms around my neck, lay her head on my chest and mutter "Of course not"

After about another 10 minutes of walking in silence, I looked up to see the lights of her house in the distance and the edge of the forest was about another 100 metres ahead.

"There's only about another 2 minutes of waling and we will be at the edge of the forest," I told Bella.

"Uhhmm, ok" Bella mumbled into my chest. When we got out of the last layer of trees I shouted out to everyone "I'VE GOT HER'

Then as soon as it came out of my mouth Bella whacked my arm and glared up at me then asked "loud enough, dickhead" and lay her head back down on my chest. I chucked lightly and then came to a stop in front of Charlie and Billy.

"Thankyou so so much Sam, I knew that you and your boys would find her, I'll take her now"

I was about to begrudgingly give Bella over to Charlie when Bella spoke up "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not a doll to be handed around you know, so why don't you just put me down so I can walk" then started to wiggle in my arms for me to put her down, As I set her down Charlie asked why she didn't just walk herself, if she could,

" 'Coz I didn't feel like walking at the time" was all she said as she walked back into the house,

"Thanks again Sam, you're the savour of the day," Charlie told me, Then Billy "good-job son and congratulations on the imprint"

How the hell did he figure it out' I thought, hmm doesn't really matter to me does it because,

I IMPRINTED ON BELLA SWAN!


	4. Chapter 2 BPOV

**AN: EEEEEE, I got my first 2 reviews, thanks so much Amelie Schwarz**

**Angel JJK**

**And just so you no I might take some time for me to update but I will try to do it as quickly as I can :) and if you have any ideas of things you want to happen in the story just put it in your review or PM me the idea.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

The walk back, well walk for Sam, was comfortable, Sam was so comfy and warm, but not so talkative, It was almost like Sam was just comfortable having me in his presence or near him, but hey I'm not going to complain, I was perfectly happy in Sams arms. But it was a tiny bit boring not talking so how could I try to start a conversation?

" You do know where we are going right?" I asked, well it's a start for conversation

Sam looked down at me with a little hurt showing in his eyes "Of course I know where we are going, do you really doubt my navigation skills" AWWW, he looks like someone who just seen there puppy kicked, and for some reason I really wanted to make him feel better.

I didn't really know what I could do to make him feel better so I just answered him with a simple " no, of course not" then I wrapped my arms around his neck, lay my head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

I don't know how long I just listened to the beat of Sam's heart until he brought me out of my unawareness of everything around me and told me that we were only about 2 minutes until the last layer of trees

"Uhhmm, ok" I mumbled disappointed but I didn't let it show in my voice. When we got clear of all the trees Sam yelled out "I'VE GOT HER' and dammmmn it hurt my eyes, so I did the only thing that came to my mind, which was slapping his arm, glaring at him and called him a dickhead, AND ALL HE DID WAS LAUGHT!! Motherfucker. I lay my head back on Sam's chest, and then he came to a stop in front of Charlie and Billy

"Thanks you so much for finding my baby girl Sam, I knew you and your boys would" Charlie said reaching his arms out to take me and Sam was going to give me to him!! I WASN"T A DOLL!

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not some doll to be handed around, so why don't you just put my down so I can walk" I said bitchily, as I started to wiggle a bit for Sam to put me down

"Bella, if you could walk, why didn't you walk back instead of having Sam carry you back?" Charlie asked me confused; ah he will never get the simplest thing that works in the female's brain, so I decided that I will leave him with a confusing but simple answer;

" 'Coz I didn't feel like it" haha, take that, I thought evilly as I walked back into the house.

When I got thought the door I took off my ugly shoes and coat and walked up to my room to realised something, that all of the clothes that I was wearing had not been my style at all; my style was black, tight, leather, lace and designer, and none of the clothes I had in my wardrobe was any of that. I will have to go shopping to fix that' I thought gleefully 'and I will have to burn everything that I own' YAY that will be SO fun! (Im not being sarcastic). I jumped into the shower and washed my hair, then just stood under the water letting it warm up my body. I got out of the shower once all the hot water was gone, dried myself off and got into a pair of black and red shorts and tank top PJ'S. Once I had brushed my hair I realised I was really hungry and that I would have to talk to Charlie.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and started to make toasted 'sang'as (sandwiches) once they were done I cut them in half and put them on plates, called out to Charlie that I had made food and sat down to eat, and almost died because they tasted so good.

Charlie cleared his throat "so how are you" he asked awkwardly

" I'm surprising good, due to the fact that my boyfriend just dumped me and I'm not actually heartbroken, I would have to say that I'm over it" all that I just said was surprisingly truthful, but Edward was just a distraction and I never really loved him, he wasn't my perfect fit, body and soul ( :D had to put it in from hex)

"So Charlie you don't have to worry about me going all emo," I told him laughing lightly. I pushed myself up from the table and grabbed Charlies and my plate and put them in the sink

"Goodnight Charlie, Love ya" I said as I hugged him, then I turned around and went up to my room got into my bed and fell in a blissful sleep to dream about a midnight black wolf and the lovely Sam.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

Oh god where was she, she left a note on the table saying she was going for a walk with the bloodsucker, he better not have hurt my baby girl or I will get the pack to go after him and rip him to shreds then I will light the lighter myself

………………………….TIME-SKIP…………………………

Sam and his boys had just arrived and gone into the forest to find my baby girl it helped a little bit to know that they were out there, but it still wasn't enough to calm down my panic.

It had been about an hour since Sam and his boys had gone out that I saw to figures emerging from the forest; it was Jared and Paul, where was Sam and Bella, they were supposed to be there as well' I thought worriedly

"Where are Sam and Bella?" Billy asked as soon as they got close enough to hear,

"Uhh, there were 3 different scents all of them had a feint trail of leech following them so we all took a scent each, so since Sams not back yet and we don't have Bella I would have to say the scent that Sam got was Bella's and they are on there way back now" Paul explained and I was shocked I think that was the longest and most serious thing I have ever heard him say.

"Ok, thankyou for looking for Bella, if you boys want you can go home get some shut eye time" I told them, they both just mumbled something along the lines of sure sure, whatever or thanks, turned there backs and started walking back in the direction of La Push.

Suddenly we heard a very loud "I'VE GOT HER" we turned our heads to see Sam with Bella in his arms, by the time I was standing up Sam had reached us.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby girl Sam" I said as I reached my arms out to take Bella, then just as Sam was about to give me Bella she spoke up

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not a doll to be handed around you know, so why don't you just put me down so I can walk" She then started to wiggle around in Sams arms like a toddler who wanted to be put down. Then I realised something Bella could stand perfectly fine, so she would have been able to walk perfectly fine, so to figure out why I voiced my question. As I looked at Bella's face she had an all-knowing smug look on her face and all she said was " 'Coz I didn't want to"

Then she walked inside.

* * *

After about 20 minutes everyone had left so I went inside and flopped down onto the couch with a beer and watched the news. Once the news finished, I was on my second beer and watching a Simpson's marathon. When I smelt food from the kitchen Bella's voice rung out telling me that she had made toasted sang'as, once we finished eating I cleared my throat

"So, How are you feeling?"

" I'm surprising good, due to the fact that my boyfriend just dumped me and I'm not actually heartbroken, I would have to say that I'm over it" She explained to me, thank god I wouldn't have to deal with a heartbroken daughter

Just as I was about to speak again Bella cut me off by saying

"So Charlie you don't have to worry about me going all emo," then laughed walking off with my plate and her own "when she came back out from the kitchen she hugged me, said goodnight and I love you, then she walked up to her room to got to bed. I walked up the stairs and into my room and changed into my pj's and then I feel asleep, praying to the lord that Bella would be ok.


	5. Chapter 3 BPOV

**AN: just so you know, there might be some Aussie words or whatever like kph- kilometres per hour because im Australian so sorry if it confuses you.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV**

When I woke up I had a thin sheet of sweat all over me, yuck. I slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower after an hour-long shower, I got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and got a pair of scissors and made rip's in them, then I put on a low-cut sweater and a pair of black converse. I walked over to my mirror and applied eyeliner and mascara then a clear lip-gloss, fluffed up my hair and I was done and I looked dammn good. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of coco-puffs and sat down at the table to eat.

While I was eating I decided that today I would get rid of all my clothes that weren't my style and then I would go shopping and buy new clothes and a new car that could go over 180kph and then if it was still day-time once I was finished I would go hang with Jake.

I finished my cereal, washed my bowl and when up to my room to start cleaning out my closet.

* * *

……………………………..TIME-SKIP…………………………………..

* * *

After I cleaned out my wardrobe and burned all my unwanted clothes, I walked down stairs and wrote a note for Charlie,

'_Hey Charlie I'm going shopping, cya when I get back,_

_Lots of love, you darling daughter_

_Bella'_

I locked the front door and got into my truck and decided that I would go to Seattle to shop.

..……………….TIME-SKIP DRIVE TO SEATTLE…………………

After going into millions of different shops I had about 40 bags, so I went and put them in my truck, got lunch and continued with my shopping.

Another 32 bags later I was walking back out to my truck to head home. When I pulled into the drive-way Charlies curser and another truck that looked like mine were in the drive-way, so I parked as close to the front door as I could, got out and grabbed as many bags as I could and walked up to the door, unable to open it myself I kicked the door lightly like someone was knocking, and who opens the door?

..

….

……..

………..

……………..

…………………..

But the lovely Jake. When he sees, me he grins and opens the door for me to come into my own home, I set down all my bags and spit the keys out of my teeth and give Jake a hug

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella, how r'ya"

"Good, good, how 'bout you"

"I'm good, I've been fixing up a voltes wagon rabbit (I think that's what it called) but its not finished yet"

"Awesome, need any help with it" I asked hoping that he would, other wise I would die of boredom before I reached 550 and I was probably better at cars then him, I did have about 300 years of practice, compared to his what 5-6 years, I thought smugly (not trying to make her sound stuck-up).

Jake was looking down at me grinning, when did he get so tall? " Narr Bella, I don't think you will know what to do, then you might mess up my car," he said still grinning.

I gave him my fiercest glare, which caused him to flinch, serves him right that sexist bastard, I thought smirking.

"Come on Jake, help me get the rest of the bags out of my truck" he spluttered and looked at the massive amount of bags on the dining room floor,

"There's more?" he asked incredulously, I gave him a look that said 'duh' and walked out to the truck and got another load of bags and instructed Jake to get the rest, and then we took the bags up to my room.

After multiple trips up and down the stairs, Jake was lounging on my bed while I put away all my new clothes which insisted of leather, lace, black, red, silk, high heeled boots, track-suits, corsets and lingerie.

"So any hot girls your going after, or have gone after and got?" what I was curious, Jake blushed a little.

"Uhh yeah, there's this one girl and she's really beautiful, inside and out and I've been after her, as you put it, for awhile, but she doesn't even notice me, her name is Leah, Leah Clearwater (she's Jakes age in this story) She's Quileute, with long dark brown hair, tanned skin and her eyes are a beautiful green."

AWWW, that's soooo cute, the look he got on his face when he was talking about Leah is so cute, his eyes get all glazed over in love and adoration and his face becomes masked in awe. I smiled, I would have to hook them up, but I would need to talk to Leah first.

"So spied any new men over the two days that have gone since your boyfriend dumped you?" Jake asked grinning, but I could tell he was serious about his question, so I thought over his question for a minute, while I was thinking a small smile crept onto my face and I realised I had spied a guy.

"Yeah, I have actually" I told Jake proudly, while laughing

"Oh yeah, what's the lucky guys name" Jake was laughing at me!! I pouted and sighed dreamily

"His name is Sam, Sam Uley, but I've barely talked to him" I told Jake sadly, I snapped out of my day dream of Sam when I saw the look on Jake's face.

He looked murderous "Jake" I said slowly "why do you look like your going to kill someone, who I hope isn't me"

"Bella, you should stay away from Sam" the tone of Jake's voice confused me

"Why should I stay away from him Jake" I asked stubbornly

Just as jake was going to explain to my why I shouldn't go near Sam Billy's voice echoed up the stairs telling Jake that it was time to go, as Jake walked out my door he gave me a look that said stay away from him.

………….……….TIME-SKIP 3 WEEKS………………………

Jake and Leah have been going out for 2 weeks now and they have been going very strong, I haven't seen Sam since when he found me in the forest and I had a very strong urge to go see him.

I winced as my memories of when Azazeal was torturing my sister and I; I held my head in my hands trying to ease the pain, when it finally stopped my breathing was laboured. My memories have been flashing in front of my eyes for the past week and every time a memory flashed in my eyes I would feel the pain of what was happening to me. I pulled myself off my bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower. Once I finished I dressed in a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a black corset top and leather ankle boots, I applied eyeliner and mascara fluffed up my hair and walked down stairs and sat down in front of the TV and watched Family Guy. In the middle of the third episode the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Its Leah" her throat sounded sore like she had been crying

"Leah! Oh my god! What's wrong?"

"He's been completely ignoring me, no texts, calls or visits and whenever I try he's either sleeping or busy," She cried to me "What do I do?" She asked

"Shhh, shhh, calm down honey, I will be over as soon as I can" I quickly hung up the phone grabbed my keys and ran out to my beautiful purple Dodge Challenger and drove at 130 to Leah's house.

Once I got there I ran through the front door and up to her room, to find her hugging her pillow crying. I sighed and sat down on her bed and hugged her, rocking her back and forth every now and then.

"What happened honey"

"He hasn't called or visited or texted me for a week, so I went to visit him and he's sleeping or busy, the one day I went to see him and he wasn't there apparently so I went for a walk on the beach and who do I see but Jake and he's with Sam, Paul, Jared, Embery and Quill, and I try to go talk to him but he runs off" Leah started another round of sobbing.

I ground my teeth together as more of my memories flashed in front of my eyes; I closed my eyes from the pain and hoped it would go away soon.

Once I opened my eyes I saw that Leah was looking at me worriedly

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go and order Jakes ass to the beach so he can talk to you, so that where you will be waiting. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok well then lets get you cleaned up then I will drive you over to the beach and then I will go over to Jakes"

I pushed Leah into the bathroom to shower and picked out her clothes. Once I dropped Leah off at the beach I drove over to Jakes.


	6. Chapter 4 BPOV

Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come up, I wasn't feeling very inspired to write so I just started writing and got about 2 paragraphs and then stoped then started again and finally it was finished

Thank-you for all the reviews, they make me happy

Read on (it's the story)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**BPOV**

I sped over to jakes house getting angrier by the second. I had got Jake Leah and then he turns into a big fucking wolf so he has to stop talking to Leah and me. Uggg men are bitches, maybe I should go lesbian, but then I wouldn't be with Sam an- wow were did that come from.

I stopped in Jakes drive way and walked up to the front door and banged very hard, Billy opened the door and when he saw my face and he got this look in his eye of… fear?

"Where is Jake?" he better answer me truthfully or I swear to god, he will be in a lot of pain once I have finished with hi- STOP! This is Billy I'm talking about, I can't hurt him geez I've got some anger management problems.

"He's sleeping" My eyes flashed dangerously, he was sleeping and he couldn't be woken u- "And he hasn't had a good night sleep in a few days" ha great reason for not waking up. I need Jake up so he can get back with Leah, so I pushed passed him and walked up yo Jakes room, pushed the door open and kicked his bed to try to wake him, but I didn't work so I tried again and yelled his name.

Suddenly I heard feint laughter in the distance and looked to the edge of the forest to see Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry walking in this direction and my anger spiked. I walked out the door over to where they were and glared, and then my anger took over me.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! He didn't want become one of your little followers but you have to have it your way, because you think it's too dangerous or some shit! Just because one of your other puppies messed up and attacked someone doesn't mean they all will," I yelled at Sam wow this actually helps get your anger out' I thought grinning on the inside,

"Im-"

"NO, you have no idea how long it took to get Leah and Jake together! Did you even think of what it would do to her when Jake stopped talking to her in all forms and stopped seeing her!" I winced when more memories flashed in front of my eyes but hid it as best as I could, I was about to start my bitch fit again when I saw that Paul was shaking really badly, he was going to phrase and attack me and me being me with my anger management problems **(AN: She doesn't really have anger management problems, she just gets really angry ****) **stepped towards him and glared fiercely then I did a stupid thing and slappedhim; the werewolf that has major anger management problems, like worse than me; and ohhh it wont turn out well**.**

**(I was going to be horribly mean and end it here… but I wont I will start another POV haha)**

* * *

SPOV (the morning after Sam finds Bella in the woods)

I groaned and pulled myself up from my bed after hearing that Jared and Paul were making a lot of noise down stairs, I walked slowly into the bathroom for a shower and thought about Bella. After I was dressed in a pair of cut-offs I walked down stairs into the kitchen where I knew Paul and Jared would be. When I walked into the kitchen I wasn't surprised to see Emily Paul's imprint and Kim Jared's imprint there as well making a hell of a lot of food, I sat down a piled as much as I could onto the plate.

"So I imprinted on Bella Swan, last night," I told them causally

"What?!" Paul

"why the fuck did you just tell us now? You had all night!" Jared

"AHHHH! We got another girl joining us" Kim and Emily

"Paul I imprinted, just like u and Emily and just like Jared and Kim" I told Paul like I was talking to a child "Jared, I only told you now because last night I was surprised and tired and Emily and Kim, please try not to scream like that again, its very painful if you have super hearing" I told them all trying to laugh at there faces.

After breakfast I was lounging on the couch thinking about Bella, my soul mate.

TIME-SKIP

To when jake first phrases

* * *

I woke up to a howl in the woods, it was Jared. I quickly stumbled out of bed and phrased to hear Paul's, Jared's, Embrys and Jacobs thoughts in my head

Jacob calm down! – Jared

'_growling' we are not the enemy – Paul_

_Jake please calm down we will explain – Embry_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Why do I have fucking paws, oh god im going crazy, FUCK – Jacob_

_Jacob calm down now – _I said in my alpha voice_ we will explain everything to you but we just need to think of happy thoughts and of being human – Me_

After about 25 minutes we were all in my house explaining to Jacob how the legends were true we Paul almost brought up the imprint part and how I had imprinted on Bella but I then decided that he would have to find out some how

"Jacob there is another thing we need you to know about; an imprint, its when we find out soul mates, some of the elders think its so the genes will be stronger but other, us included, think its when you find your soul mate, who you will do anything for, you always want them to be happy and you will do anything to protect them. Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul on Emily Embry hasn't imprinted yet and I uh- I imprinted on a b- Bella swan"

Jacob glared at me, geez if looks could kill "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER!" Jacob yelled at me.

Later that night we were just sitting causally answering any questions of Jakes if he had any watching TV

I missed Bella I wanted to go visit her, but I couldn't and then the atmosphere of the room didn't help that Jake was all depressed that he couldn't go and visit Leah.

TIME SKIP

To when Bella goes to confront Jake

* * *

We were all laughing as we walled out of the woods towards Jakes after Jared and Embry had been fighting.

When we got closer to Jakes I saw a figure heading our way and I realised it was my Bella, as she got closer I realised she was very, very angry.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! He didn't want become one of your little followers but you have to have it your way, because you think it's too dangerous or some shit! Just because one of your other puppies messed up and attacked someone doesn't mean they all will," Bella yelled at me, ouch she called me a fucking dickhead

"Im-"

"NO, you have no idea how long it took to get Leah and Jake together! Did you even think of what it would do to her when Jake stopped talking to her in all forms and stopped seeing her!" oh god I didn't realise she would get so messed up over this I felt really bad now, I saw Bella wince slightly, what was she hurt? Where? My thoughts were all over the place. I saw that Paul was shaking very badly, he better not phrase or I will kill him slowly and painfully, but Bella seamed to realise that Paul was shaking as well as everyone else, but my Bella did a very stupid thing and slapped Paul.

Everything seamed to slow down as Paul phrased and jumped into the air, Jake jumped out his window and phrased as well and then as Paul was mid air trying to hurt my Bella he went flying across the field and into the woods, and nothing had touched him.

WHAT THE FUCK I thought as I turned to stare at my Bella along with everyone else. Bella was glaring at Jake who was in his human form

"Go to first beach Leah is there waiting for you; now!" Bella hissed at Jake, I never wanted to be not on her side or you would have to suffer her rathe, which was very scary.

My Bella walked over to her car and got out a bottle of Absolute and started to walk inside to Billy's, then when she saw that we weren't coming she motioned with her finger that we should join her, we all walked inside and sat down on one of billys arm chairs

"I will explain once Jake and Leah get back" was all she said then took another swig of Absolute.

* * *

that was pretty horrible, I suck at men's POVS they are hard (sigh) I guess I can't find my inner man to write this.

Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy


	7. Chapter 5 LPOV

AN: im soooo sorry it took this long for me to update, I have been writing this chapter over a very long period of time. I have put up the link for my new polyvore account that will have all my sets for this story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN H3X OR TWILIGHT!! Now as sad as it is, it is true **** SM owns twilight and whoever owns H3X owns it, but it's not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**LPOV (Leah)**

Tears rolled out of my eyes, Jake hadn't been talking to me at all. About 2 weeks ago he started to get angry really easily and I thought it was just him getting his period but then he got a fever and then apparently I couldn't go to see him because he was to sick but them after another week I saw him on the beach with Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry.

FLASHBACK

I was walking along the beach, I miss him so much, and it feels like apart of me has been ripped from my chest, massacred into pieces, lit on fire then someone pissed on it. Painful.

I looked up when I heard obnoxious laugher I froze when I saw who it was… Paul… and Sam and Jared and Embery… And… Jake. But he didn't look like my Jake, he looked totally ripped, he looked really really hott, I mean he looked hot before but now he looked WOW!!! He had a 8 pack not a 2 1/2 pack, he looked bigger all over, and you could only hope that ment everywhere that- STOP, naughty Leah you have to talk to him first.

Sighing I took a few steps forward and there heads snapped towards me and they stopped laughing. Next thing I know Sam, Jake, Paul and Jared were gone and Embery was walking towards me.

"Im sorry Leah" was all he said, I looked into his eyes and they were looking at me pitifully.

"why?" was all I could manage in a small voice that im surprised he could even hear.

"you should stay away from Jake, he will talk to you eventually" was the last thing he said to me

"Wait Embery, what does that mean, is he just going to leave me here hanging waiting for him to come back to me or are we over" I asked tears streaming down my face

"go home Leah, he will talk to you later" the tears rolled out faster as I walked back to my house.

END FLASHBACK

And that is what has lead me to this decision… I was going to call Bella.

*Insert dramatic sounds* Dun, dunn, dunnn.)

I walked down the stairs and grabbed the phone, then walked back up the stairs to my room, sat on my bed and dialled Bella's number; I looked over to my wall where my mirror hung and saw that I looked horrible, my eyes were red and puffy from crying, my hair was wild and I screamed 'oh my god my boyfriend just dumped me im not going to live through this', I pressed the dial button.

Ring… ring… rin-

"hello?"

"Bella, its Leah" I croaked my throat sore from all the crying and not talking.

"Leah? Oh my god, what happened?"

"It's jake! He's been completely ignoring me, no texts, calls or visits and whenever I try he's either sleeping or busy, what do I do?" I asked Bella sobbing pathetically.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down honey, I will be over as soon as I can" then the line went dead. Ok ten minutes, I can do that. I got up off my bed and put my phone on my desk then lay back down on my bed and curled into a ball. Ten minutes later like Bella said, I heard light thuds on the stairs and there stood Bella, the girl that every girl wanted to be, she had long brown hair, emerald green eyes, petite frame with big boobs and stood at about 5"8. She sighed and sat down on my bed and hugged me, rocking me back and forth every now and then.

"What happened honey" Bella asked

"He hasn't called or visited or texted me for a week, so I went to visit him and he's sleeping or busy, the one day I went to see him and he wasn't there apparently so I went for a walk on the beach and who do I see but Jake and he's with Sam, Paul, Jared and Embery and I try to go talk to him but he runs off" I started another round of sobbing.

After awhile my sobbing had subsided, I looked up at Bella and saw she had her eyes shut like she was in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"yeah, so here is our plan, I'm going to go and order Jakes ass to the beach so he can talk to you, and you will be waiting at the cliffs. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok well then lets get you cleaned up then I will drive you over to the beach and then I will go over to Jakes" Bella said to me as she pushed me into my bathroom to get cleaned up, after I had showered I walked back into my room where Bella gave me, a pair of plain black underwear and a bra, black skinny jeans, a AC/DC shirt and a pair of ballet flats.

Then Bella drove me to the beach and then kept going to jakes. I walked over to the edge of the cliffs and sat down and waited for Jake to show up. Ten minutes later I saw a figure walking towards me and knew it was Jake, so I got up and dusted off my jeans, when he was about 2 metres away I ran and through myself into his him and wrapped my arms around him and breathed in deeply taking in his scent.

Jake buried his face in my hair and I could faintly hear him mumbling my name over and over again. Silent tears slid down my face, I had missed this so, so so much, questions had been circling through my head ever since Jake started to ignore me 'why? Why did I have to miss him? Why was he ignoring me?'

"Why?" I asked into his chest

"Im so so so sorry, I didn't what to stay away, it was for your safety, im sorry" what??? That just made me even more confused and angry.

"What so you ditch me for like 3 weeks, then its like 'oh I miss Leah now maybe I should go back to her' WHAT THE FUCK?!.?

Then something inside of me snapped. I lunged at Jake.

* * *

**Ok ok ok.**

**I know that it has been awhile and im sorry for that. Ummmm in this chapter you may have noticed how Leah is all like jakes got his period and whatever other shit I may have put in there that's all weird, in the story (and in real life) she gets that guys don't get their period, she's making a joke.**

**Check my profile for the link to my polyvore account coz it has all the outfits that people wear and whatever other things are needed. :D **

**REVIEW**

**They make me happy.**

**Happy me = chapters will (hopefully) come quicker**

**So….**

……………**..**

…

**Review**

……………**.**

………

……

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**


	8. Chapter 6 LPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT BOOKS OR H3X, SAYING THAT IT MEANS THAT I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, LIKE SAM **sighs**** **SM AND WHOEVER OWN'S H3X OWN IT AND THATS NOT YOU.. OR YOU.. MAYBE YOU, UMMMM NOT ITS NOT YOU, BUT YOU CATCH MY DRIFT??**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE WORD ****SCREALLED ****AND THE PLOT LINE.**

**AN: okkkkkk, so this chapter came quicker than you probably expected, ehhh?? On my polyvore account, I have made two sets (and I will make more) of characters, some of the characters haven't come into the story yet, but that should give you hope that I know what's going to happen. And the 2****nd**** last thing I have to say before we go on with the story is that you must be wondering when Ella and all of those people come in, so im hoping pretty soon and the last thing before we go on with the story is that I want to thankyou for all the reviews XD they make me happy, so you should keep reviewing.**

…… **So now to make you happy…… is THE STORY…**

………………………………………………………………………………**... **

**Previously**

Jake buried his face in my hair and I could faintly hear him mumbling my name over and over again. Silent tears slid down my face, I had missed this so, so so much, questions had been circling through my head ever since Jake started to ignore me 'why? Why did I have to miss him? Why was he ignoring me?'

"_Why?" I asked into his chest_

"_Im so so so sorry, I didn't what to stay away, it was for your safety, im sorry" what??? That just made me even more confused and angry._

"_What so you ditch me for like 3 weeks, then its like 'oh I miss Leah now maybe I should go back to her' WHAT THE FUCK?!.?_

_Then something inside of me snapped. I lunged at Jake._

**CHAPTER 6**

**LPOV**

When my body hit jakes, we both went tumbling to the floor, I stated to hit Jake as hard as I could, I didn't pay attention to the fact that my hands we probably going to brake and minutes now and that they were bleeding in some places, Jake all this time had been trying to restrain my hands and he finally managed to, he wrapped his warm hands around my own clenched hands, I looked into his eyes and stopped fighting him and instead broke down crying.

"Leah, im so sorry, so so sorry. I didn't want any of this. Im sorry" Jake whispered to me

"What? I don't understand"

Jake looked away from me and sighed "I have to talk to Sam first, and we have to go back to my place, because Bella is there and has something she has to tell us" he said turning his head back to me, my eyes widened and it was now my turn to look away, Bella must have used her powers on of Sams group (a.k.a Jared, Paul, Sam or Embry) Bella told me about her powers, she could move things with her mind or if she through out her arm she could send you flying backwards and that she also would never age, but when I asked her how she got her powers or why she never ages she just would tell me that I would find out soon enough. I looked back at jake and smiled slightly,

"So, umm are we going back to your place?" I asked Jake awkwardly.

* * *

**BPOV (haha we haven't heard from our lovely Bella for a long long time.)**

Previously

_I was about to start my bitch fit again when I saw that Paul was shaking really badly, he was going to phrase and attack me and me being me with my anger management problems stepped towards him and glared fiercely then I did a stupid thing and slapped__ him; the werewolf that has major anger management problems, like worse than me; and ohhh it wont turn out well__**.**_

_**SPOV**_

_Everything seamed to slow down as Paul phrased and jumped into the air, Jake jumped out his window and phrased as well and then as Paul was mid air trying to hurt my Bella he went flying across the field and into the woods, and nothing had touched him._

WHAT THE FUCK I thought as I turned to stare at my Bella along with everyone else. Bella was glaring at Jake who was in his human form

"_Go to first beach Leah is there waiting for you; now!" Bella hissed at Jake, I never wanted to be not on her side or you would have to suffer her rathe, which was very scary._

_My Bella walked over to her car and got out a bottle of Absolute and started to walk inside to Billy's, then when she saw that we weren't coming she motioned with her finger that we should join her, we all walked inside and sat down on one of billy's arm chairs_

"_I will explain once Jake and Leah get back" was all she said then took another swig of Absolute. __**(AN: Absolute is Russian vodka, well I think it is Russian, but I know it is vodka)**_

* * *

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT I screamed at myself, as I walked over to my car, trying to ignore the packs intense stare on my back, I opened the car door and got out my bottle of Absolute, I knew I was going to need it to get through all the questions and shit, I walked up to the house and realized the pack were just standing there, not following me into the house like you would expect them to we, I turned towards them and made a motion with my finger that said follow me, I opened the door and walked inside and flopped down in an arm chair and took a swig of absolute, I sighed in content when I felt the burn of the alcohol wash down my throat **(AN: I don't really know what im writing about with alcohol coz I don't drink, im just guessing and writing random things)** the alcohol was helping me deal with the memories that were flashing in my mind more constantly.

The pack waked in and sat down around the room.

*** mini time skip ***

It had been at least 5 minutes since the pack walked in and the air was so thick with tension and curiosity that you could cut it with a knife

"So… how you been Bella?" Embry asked, I grinned at him, it was so obvious that he was trying to break the tension but it wasn't going to work, the whole pack was to curious and I couldn't help myself, I started giggling insanely… after another 5 minutes of giggling my giggling turned to laughter… another 5 minutes later I had tears streaming down my face and my sides hurt … another 5 minutes later I was back to my normal self but still drinking the vodka… annnnnnd another 5 minutes and Jake and Leah walked through the door. Jake kicked Embry off the armchair he was on and sat down with Leah on his lap.

"Soooo, Bella… are you going to explain to us what the fuck happened with Paul?" Jake asked impatiently, a grin crept onto my face and I pursed my lips trying not to laugh

"Nope" I said popping the P "you're going to explain to me and Leah first then I will explain," I said even though I already knew their history, 'why they came to be', 'what they are'. Jake looked over to Sam silently asking if he could tell Leah and I about them being wolves, Sam nodded.

"Leah, Bell's" Jake started "You've both heard the tribes legends of how were descended from wolves?" Jake look at Leah and I and we both nodded yes "well… there true, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and I are werewolves, but we can phrase when ever we want… ummm have you's got any questions?" Jake asked looking at us both, I just sat there trying to get control of my self so I wouldn't start laughing my ass off, haha they think there real werewolf's hahahaha, Leah on the other hand was fuming

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!! THAT WAS THE BIG THING THAT KEPT YOU FROM SEEING ME. THAT WAS THE BIG THING THAT PUT ME THROUGH ALL THE PAIN AND HEART ACHE OF NOT KNOWING WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON??!!" Leah screalled **(AN: screalled = screamed+yelled, coz she wasn't screaming but she wasn't yelling)**

"Ummm, yeah?" was Jakes ingenious answer '"But I was only stayed away coz it was an order from Sam, coz he thought I would loose control and phrase and hurt you" Jake explained nervously. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing, and everyone turned and looked at me for an explanation on why I was laughing "Jake's.. Face….w…. Leah…said.. Ahahhhahahaha" was all I could manage

"Bell-" Jake begun but Embry cut him off by saying

"Has been drinking"

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. _Ok think seriously_ I said to myself _I still have to tell them that I am an anointed one._

"Ahem. Soooo, umm I have to explain to you about, umm throwing Paul into the air without even doing anything and ahhhh I think it would be a good idea if all the imprintiees were here" I said nervously any trace of that I was a little tipsy gone.

"Ok… I will go and pick Emily and Kim up." Paul said, getting up and walking out the door

"Ummm, WHAT THE FUCK IS AN IMPRINTIEE?" Leah asked impatiently, rightttt jake hadn't explained thattt.

"An imprint is when we find our soul-mate, we would do anything for them and if were apart from them it physically hurts us, we would be anything that the imprint wants, either a brother, best-friend or lover. Paul imprinted on Emily and Jared on Kim" Sam explained

"And I imprinted on you" Jake added looking at Leah. Leah's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas she reached up and smashed her lips to his… the rest of us just sat there awkwardly waiting for them to stop or for someone else to stop them, the door opened and Paul, Emily and Kim walked in, as soon as Jared saw Kim she was in her arm's… Sam, Embry and I gave the lovers 3 minutes of making out time, and then we interrupted them.

"Ok everyone shut up now Bella is going to explain how she through Paul in the forest without even touching him" Sam announced to everyone

"Okk. Im a witch" I announced simply, then they started to question all at the same time, and it was giving me a headache "HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP! Im not dome yet" I took a deep breath,

"Ok. So im a special sort of witch called an anointed one, we have been around, since the beginning of time, but now there are only two of us left, my twin sister Ella and myself, but because im older than her im more powerful, we were 18 years old in 1540 when my father John Dee, did the ritual to become an anointed one on me and Ella, the anointed ones job has always been to make sure that Azazeal, who is a fallen angel and leader of the nephilim, never had a child, but then the arch angles got a different idea and then in 1664 I was given the job to watch over the vampire world and make sure that they never got out of control and if they did I would kill the vampire and its creator, but since the volturi came into business I have been doing nothing so I decided to take a break and here I am in Fork's" I told them all, everyone was quite so I looked up from my hands and they were all staring intently at me

"What are you powers?" Kim asked me, I smiled at her

"I have the power to move things with my mind, that's how I through Paul into the forest, and I also have the basic powers of a witch, so like spell casting, to be able to see ghosts, my sister has the same powers as me except as I said before im stronger than her because im older"

And that is how we spent the rest of the night them asking questions and me answering them and Leah asking the pack questions and them answering them for her.

* * Mini time skip* *

I flipped open my phone and saw that it was 11 o'clock 'shit' I muttered I looked up and grinned at everyone

"Sorry but I gotta head home" I announced to everyone, there was a collective moan of 'no's' and stay with us tonight

"Yeah bell's you can stay here, im sure it would be ok, my dad probably wouldn't even find out, 'coz he's already dead asleep" Jake said trying to reason with me, I laughed,

"Sorry, no can do, but I will come down tomorrow… maybe" I stood up and grabbed my empty Absolute bottle, and headed towards the door, I heard foot steps behind me and I saw Sam, just as I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he was doing he told me he was going to walk me to my car.

I stood awkwardly with Sam at my car door "So, umm, I better go, Charlie must be out of mind wondering were I am" I said looking a my feet, I opened my car door and was about to hop in when I felt a warm hand on my arm, I looked up at Sam,

"Bella, I have to tell you something… umm remember how Jake and Leah were talking about imprints and I have imprinted… I imprinted on you, when I found you in the forest" I stared at Sam, shock confusion, happiness and about a million other emotions ran through me and me being the charming me all I could manage to get out was "shit."

My eyes met Sam's and I stared laughing.. I clamed myself down and stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and lay my head on his chest 'goodnight Sam" I mumbled into his chest before I got into my car and drove back home.

I walked up the stairs into my room and sat on my bed, a sudden though ran through my mind. _I should call Ella._

I flipped open my phone and looked for a number I hadn't called for a very very long time, I pressed call button.

_Ringgg… ring…. Ring… rin- "hello Leon speaking on Ella's phone"_

"Hello Leon, this is Bella. I need to speak to Ella."

* * *

**Ok so I hope your all very happy now 'coz you got your next chapter so now that your happy, you can make me happy… and do you know how to that… I bet you do… movie you mouse to the middle of the screen at the bottom of the page a click the little button that you should always to and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! XD **

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter, another reminder I have put up some sets on my polyvore account and you should check them out.**

**REVIEW**

**  
REVIEW**

**  
REVIEW**

**Make me happy and review**

**I you make me happy, I will make you happy by putting up the next chapter as quickly as I can.**

**So…**

…

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON**

**V  
**


	9. Chapter 7 EPOV

Hello… so announcement: I have taken the rating down to T 'coz so far I don't think there is going to be much of people getting hot and sweaty and if there is I don't think I would do a good job of writing it, but if one of you desperately want a hot and sweaty seen then you can write it :D and pm it to me so I can put it into a chapter. The other announcement is that I have put links to all the sets I've made onto my profile, just so its easier for you to find.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H3X OR TWILIGHT!!! SM OWN'S TWILIGHT AND DEAN HARGROVE OWNS H3X**

………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER 7 **

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_I flipped open my phone and looked for a number I hadn't called for a very very long time, I pressed call button._

_Ringgg… ring…. Ring… rin- "hello Leon speaking on Ella's phone"_

_"Hello Leon, this is Bella. I need to speak to Ella."_

BPOVHmmmm, I wonder who Leon is…

"Hello?" I snapped out of my daydreaming

"Ella, its you sister dearest Bella" I said in a happy voice

EPOV (ELLA)

I flopped down on my bed, thinking… so much has happened in the time I've been apart from my sister Bella, I've made so many mistakes and I know that if I had been with Bella, those mistakes wouldn't have happened… the truth was, I missed my sister.

I had stopped Azazeal's child from being born 12 times, by killing his whore that was going to bear the child, but then Cassie comes along and gets knocked up by Azazeal, and I should have been there to stop it, but I wasn't because I was to busy with Jordan, the demon sent to snare me. (**AN:** **when she says that it means that he was in the form of a man that was her perfect fit and, she was busy as in she was getting some)** now Malachi, Azazeal and Cassie's son is alive and Cassie is dead. Now I am being tortured by my memories because Thelma, Cassie's best friend that died and is now a ghost; was a selfish cow and gave the stone of beleo to Azazeal **(AN: I love Thelma, that is just what Ella said in the show)**, just so that she could see Cassie one more time before she truly left.

I turned my head in the direction of my door when I saw Leon and Thelma walk in, of-course Leon couldn't see Thelma. Leon walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead,

"Hello beautiful, how are you?" Leon asked against my neck, I shot Thelma a look when she started making gagging noises then I turned back to Leon and smiled,

"I still have a head ache, but now that you're here, I'm much better" I kissed him on the lips, and then my phone rang.

I sighed and looked at Leon, "Can you answer it?" I pouted and Leon sighed and I knew I won,

"Hello Leon speaking on Ella's phone" I giggled silently and Leon held the phone out to me

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Ella, its you dearest sister Bella" a happy voice came out on the other end…

_Bella… Bella… Bella HOLY SHIT IT'S MY SISTER BELLA!!!_

"Bella? Why are you ringing me?? I mean it's not like its not good to talk to you or anything. Shit we have so much to talk about, are you ok? Where have you been?" I started to freak, she wouldn't be calling me unless something happened

………………………………………………………………………………

**sorry that's its such a small chapter but its all I got, I've got a bit of authors block… and MAYBE I could be a little more inspired to write the next chapter if YOU REVIEWED… ok so yeah that's all I've got to say**


End file.
